Mischievous Idea
by AwsumReader
Summary: Future!fic. Kuroko goes to a reunion and takes home a drunk Kagami. See what unfurls in the night between these two idiots.


Two men entered the apartment as one heavy male slumped his heavy weight against the smaller one. The smaller one tried to balance their weight and managed to carry his partner to his bedroom. He placed the big man down on his bed and sat tiredly against the edge of the bed. _Sigh. I knew we shouldn't have given him any drinks._

_A couple hours ago. _

_Kuroko and Kagami already graduated Seirin High School and him and his teammates were doing their respective jobs in society. His old teammates decided to hold a team reunion at the bar. Coincidentally, he met his former teammates, the Generation of Miracles at the same bar. __**Is this a coincidence? **__The group gathered and his teammates were giving him updates of how life was going. Hyuuga and Riko were engaged. __**As expected.**__ Koganei and the other teammate's blah blah blah were doing whatever. Surprisingly, Aomine and Kise still haven't confessed to each other, while Midorima is in a lovey-dovey relationship with Takao as Murasakibara was an patisserie apprentice along with Himuro and they planned to start their own bakery shop. Akashi became a shogi player and a basketball coach for Teikou Middle School and was dating his co-worker, Furihata, who is now a teacher at the same middle school. Kuroko was happy to see his teammates were doing well, but sighed as his relationship with Kagami were still the same. _

_After high school graduation, Kuroko became a well-known author and owned his own daycare, while Kagami went pro for basketball but decided to quit and became a firefighter. They now live together, but their relation is still classified as roommates than lovers. Kuroko was hoping to go beyond that barrier but Kagami's dense personality made it an impossible mountain to pass. He glanced at Kagami, who was declared a drinking challenge by Aomine. Kise was already drunk and rooting for Aomine to plummet Kagami, while the others were all giddy and happy from the alcohol. __**This is not going to end well.**_

_Back to present._

Kuroko looked at the drunken fool on the bed. _He looks like an idiot. I guess it's time for me to take a bath. _But as he was about to get up from the bed, a hand firmly grabbed his wrist and pushed him down on the bed. Kuroko looked up and saw Kagami on top of him, still drunk and slurring his words.

"Hmm. Hey girl, _hiccup. _Want to spend the night with me. _Hiccup."_

Kuroko frowned. This was another reason why their relationship did not go beyond as roommates. Kagami would sometimes bring home some of his girlfriends from work and they would spend the night doing some dilly-dallying.

"Kagami-kun, I'm not one of your girlfriends. Please get off of me." The said man did not listen as he used his teeth to lift Kuroko's shirt, then planting sweet kisses onto Kuroko's pale stomach. Kuroko's anger dissipated and was replaced with sweet pleasure. As Kuroko was telling Kagami to stop, he let a jerked moan when he felt something warm and slick caress his nipple. Kagami began to suck Kuroko's pink nipples and planting visible kiss marks on his chest, while using one of his hands to tease Kuroko's other nipple.

"Wait, _ah hah! Ka…gami…~" _

The hand, that was on his chest, snaked to his pants and began to unzip his flyer. It began to rub at the tip of his penis to the end of his ball sack. Kuroko was panting wildly. The uncontrollable pleasure he was receiving from Kagami, let out his hidden emotions, but there was an abrupt stop. Kuroko looked at Kagami, who fell asleep on top of him and the heated tension disappeared. Kuroko became annoyed and cast the big oaf aside. He went to the bathroom and began to finish the job. Kuroko placed his bottom on top of the toilet seat and held onto his penis and stroked his member, remembering the events. He started panting and biting his bottom lip until his seeds ejaculated onto his hands. But, the pleasure was still unsatisfactory. As he went to the sink to wash his hands, an idea came out. He smirked and went back to the room to undress his clothes until he was naked. He rummaged into one of the drawers and put on a big T-shirt. Then, he went to unzip Kagami's flyer with his teeth and removed Kagami's pants halfway. He digged through Kagami's bed drawer and took out a bottle of lube and placed a good amount onto his hands and began to stroke Kagami's member with it. This earned a groan from Kagami as he made an uncomfortable frown on his face. Kuroko noticed Kagami's member was becoming hard, so he positioned his entrance on Kagami's tip as seeds dispersed between his thighs. Kuroko jerked as his face flustered when he saw Kagami's seeds plaster onto his well-toned stomach and dripping down between on his thigh. He kissed Kagami's lips and dig his tongue between Kagami's lips. He swirled his tongue inside the other's male's mouth licked deeper in his throat. He removed his tongue away and plastered a short kiss. _I'll be expecting results, tomorrow morning._ Then, he wrapped the blanket on top of them and both males went to sleep.

_****************************  
The morning. _

Kagami groaned as he woke up with a major hangover. He grabbed the back of his head and tried to stand up, but something light was on top of him. He saw a fluff of blue-hair as the object on top of him was groaning. Kagami was shocked and he stood up straight as it pushed the blue-haired man off him. Kagami could see those milky thighs covered with dried cum as the sleeping man wore no boxers to cover his private part. He eyes gleamed wider as he saw his own boxers loosely off and his member exposed. He was panicking and trying to remember what happened last night and why was Kuroko on top of him. His thoughts were interrupted when Kuroko began to wake up and rub his eyes.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"Go…od morning, Kuroko." Kagami stared at the blue-haired man as he noticed him wearing his T-shirt, which was exposing his milky shoulders. _Wait! Are those hickeys?! _Kagami gaped his mouth open as his face darkened. Kuroko looked over to Kagami, who was morphing a weird expression.

"Kagami-kun, you'll have flies flying into your mouth, if you gape like that."

Kagami closed his mouth and stuttered his question. "Oi…Ku…rook. What happened last night?"

Kuroko suddenly remembered his plan and glanced his head downcast by his shoulder. "It was amazing." He put on a fake blush. "I never knew Kagami-kun could be a beast on bed."

Kagami snapped as his face warped into Bishamonten's Anguished Face. He snapped back to reality and grabbed Kuroko's shoulder and glared hardly to his face. "I will take responsibility as I took your maidenhood."

Kuroko was surprised. He expected a rejection from this outcome, but this change finally broke the wall built around them.

"I'll leave myself into your hands." Kuroko smiled.

_A few days later._

"And that's what happened."

"Kuroko…you're a genius."

"Fuufuu. You give me such high gratitude, Aomine. I will be expecting results between you and Kise."

"Thanks, Tetsu. I owe you one."

"I'll be waiting." Kuroko turned the phone off and looked toward his lover, who was cooking breakfast. Kuroko smirked. _I can't wait for tonight's bedroom brawl. _

**Thank You, everyone for reading my first fanfiction. I hope everyone writes good reviews and was shocked to see a devilish mastermind Kuroko. I'll be writing another fanfiction that would be a series and I would be halfway done by the end of August. **


End file.
